Sailor Earth To The Rescue
by princessfelinaaekabannon
Summary: A New Enemy Tries To Take Over The Earth And Kidnap Chibi Chibi. The Scouts Aren't Strong Enough To Defeat It So Sailor Earth Comes To The Rescue


Hey everyone this is the first of my Sailor Moon series. The series will have a (1) and so forth on them to tell you what comes next. Anyway if you like it please review.   
  
  
Sailor Earth To The Rescue   
  
Amy sat at the lunch table during school. She was eating with her best friend Leah. Leah had been Amy's best friend since the beginning of Amy's 10th grade year. Amy was now in the 11th grade. When the sailor scouts had entered high school they had been split up. They still got together sometimes but since they had no new enemies they didn't get together that much. "So Amy can you come over to my house after school" Leah asked. Leah had shoulder length light brown hair. A lot lighter than Lita's hair. She was almost as tall as Lita though. She wore glasses and had dark brown eyes. "Sorry I have to go to the library" Amy responded. Leah and Amy talked until the bell rang for class. Then they split up and went their different ways. After school Amy walked to the library passing Serena on her way. "Hey Amy" Serena said running up and hugging her. "Hey Serena nice to see you". "You too Rini" Amy said. Rini had stayed with the stroller that Chibi Chibi Moon was in. "Serena come on you promised" Rini said impatiently. "I have to go I promised to take Rini shopping at the mall", Serena said dashing off. Then coming right back because she forgot the stroller. "Forgot Chibi Chibi," Serena told Amy grabbing the stroller and running off again. Amy just shook her head Serena hadn't changed at all. Amy went on to the library to study. Leah had decided to go to the park after school she was so different from Amy. She hated school. Raye was at the temple with Mina. Lita was at home cooking. Amarah, Michelle, Hotaru, And Trista were cursing in Amarah's car. Floating in the air above the city was a man. He had on a black outfit of armor and a black cape on. He had long bright green with streaks of orange hair. Under on air he had a thick golden book. "Yes the child is here I can feel it, with her I can control the universe" he said to no one, but himself. He pulled the book out from under his arm and opened it to the first page. On the page was a flying creature. It had dark brown fur, with a long rats tail. It looked like a griffin. "I call upon you my pet, with the power of the black night arise" the man said. Black smoke billowed from the book as the creature came alive rising from the page. "Bring this girl to me, you should have no problem taking her" the man said holding up a picture of Chibi Chibi Moon. With that the creature flew off toward the mall and the man disappeared. Serena was just leaving the mall pushing Chibi Chibi in the stroller with Rini beside her. The creature flew over Serena making her look up. "Ahh what is that" Serena yelled letting go of the stroller. The creature flew over and grabbed the handle of the stroller. "Oh no you don't" Serena yelled. "Let's do it Rini". "Moon Cosmic Power" they both yelled together. Pink lights swirled around them as they transformed into Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon. "I am Sailor Moon" Serena said. "And I am Sailor Chibi Moon" Rini said. "And on behalf of the moon we we'll punish you" they said together. "Call the others while I try to stop him" Sailor Moon said. "Moon Terra Magic" Sailor Moon yelled throwing her Terra. "Sailor Scouts this is Chibi Moon" Rini said into her wrist communicator. "Go ahead" all the scouts answered. "We're in front of the mall and we need help, there's a creature trying to kidnap Chibi Chibi Moon" she finished. "We're on our way," the scouts answered. "Moon Cosmic Heart Attack" Sailor Moon's attacked went straight for the creature but it just knocked it away with his tail. The creature opened its mouth and dropped the stroller so it could attack back. It made a green ball of light in its mouth and spit it at Sailor Moon. It hit Sailor Moon knocking her out. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack" Chibi Moon yelled. The pink hearts didn't even make it flinch. It circles back around to the stroller. But a car came squalling tires into the parking lot. Four people jumped out. "Uranus Planet Power". "Neptune Planet Power". "Saturn Planet Power". "Pluto Planet Power" the outer scouts yelled transforming. "Sailor Moon" Saturn yelled running to her. "She's out" Saturn reported. "We'll see about that". "Uranus World Shaking" Uranus yelled. The creature knocked the attack away with its pay and came around again for the stroller. "Neptune Deep Submerge" the attack hit the creature in the face and made it mad. It fired another energy blast at Neptune. Uranus jumped in front of her. But it didn't do nay good it knocked both of them out. "Mars Crystal Power" "Venus Crystal Power". "Lets attack together" Mars said to Venus. "Venus Love And Beauty Shock". "Mars Flame Sniper". While there attacks distracted the creature. "Jupiter Crystal Power". Jupiter ran and grabbed the stroller and took it into the mall. The creature attacked again Venus jumped out of the way, but Mars wasn't fast enough. "Pluto Deadly Scream". "Mercury Crystal Power". While this was going on Luna seeing the scouts needed help ran off toward the park. Luna ran on trying to ignore what could happen if the Black Night got a hold of Chibi Chibi Moon. Luna saw who she was looking for. "Leah, Leah the scouts are in trouble its time for Sailor Earth to be born", Luna yelled. "Ok hang on" Leah bent down and placed her palm flat on the ground. Her hand glowed. When she pulled it away a red rose grew up out of the ground. She gently flicked the rose with her finger and it opened. A gold key with a brown crystal floated up to her. It looked a lot like Rini's time key. In fact that's what it was. Rini got hers from the future just as Sailor Earth was now getting hers. Leah grabbed it and held it up in the air with one hand. "Earth Crystal Key" she yelled. The key floated down around her neck. Brown lights swirled around her covering her whole body in a bubble of light. When the lights stopped she was in her Sailor outfit. Her out fit was brown with light green bows like the rest of the Sailor Scouts. Her terra had a brown crystal with sparkles in it. Her gloves the light green rolls on the ends also had sparkles. Near the top of the skirt was a belt. Light green with sparkles. And hanging from the belt was a thick, foot long poll. Her boots were brown go go boots like Mercury's with light green on top with sparkles. "Let's go," she said to Luna taking off toward the mall. She got there just in time to see the last Sailor Scout fall. The creature circled the mall. Sailor Earth realized that Chibi Chibi must still be in side. Earth ran through the door to find Sailor Jupiter ok and holding Chibi Chibi. "Who are you" Sailor Jupiter demanded. "I am Sailor Earth I'm here to help," she said. "Stay and watch her I'll take care of the creature of darkness" Earth said running back outside. The other Sailor Scouts were awake but they were to hurt and tired to move. Sailor Earth reached down and grabbed the poll from her belt. Once it was in her hand she spun it once over her head. It extended to the length of her body. It was like Pluto's Hey Staff except the staff park was dark blue with green zig zags going down it. The top went into a oval shaped ball. It was green with the symbol of the Earth in blue in the middle. On the very top was a small Earth. She spun it in a circle above her head. "Earth quake shake" she yelled. She smacked the staff on the ground. A brown light shot out and into the ground. When it was under the creature it shot straight up hitting the creature from underneath and knocking it to the ground. She held the staff straight in front of her as the Earth on top started to spin. Faster and faster it spun. "Mother Nature Strike" the earth stopped and blue, green and brown balls of light shot and the creature. The creature disappeared. "This planet's powers are greater then I expected" the black night said. Appearing over the city and then disappearing again. The Sailor Scouts got up to think Sailor Earth but she ran off. "Who is Sailor Earth" Sailor Moon asked Luna. "She's the Sailor Scouts of the Earth she's even stronger then Saturn" Luna answered. "Yes, but who is she" Sailor Mars wondered. "I have know idea" Luna lied. "Well it looks like our days of relaxing are over" Venus said. "Yes back to work" Mercury said. With that the sailor scouts walk off toward Mars's temple. 


End file.
